El
El (エル) is Utau Hoshina's second Guardian Character. Her name is pronounced "Eru". She is a complete opposite character of her devilish partner; Il. She is born from Utau's desire to make other people happy by singing. Her name is based off of the English title of "Angel'". Her egg has a light pink lace pattern on the bottom half, while the top half is just pink. Voice By: Ho-sei and Jenny De Cesarei (Italian Dub) History Utau ignored El, so she left home and found herself in Amu's care until Utau finally decided to come together with Amu and El returned to her. Though she did not like Amu or any of her friends at first,due to their hostility towards Utau, she eventually learns to be friends with them, often hanging out with their Guardian Characters and helping Amu trap X-Eggs. She tends to write things down in a journal, and despite being Utau's Guardian Character, she is not a very good singer herself.She's a very caring guardian character. Appearance El has golden hair with a little curl at the bottom. She wears a white angel dress with a long pink ribbon, and has a pair of pink angel wings. Above her head is a golden halo, which is a love radar and can be taken off. Her eyes always look closed and the slants change depending on her feelings. Ran first noticed El and believed that she was still sleeping. Even though El was awake, her eyes looked closed. Personality El is a kindhearted and gentle character. She dislikes fighting and competing against other people, and because of that, Utau thought of her as weak-willed and kept ignoring her, thinking she was useless. El can act over the top at times, declaring herself an angel of love if she sees a situation regarding the subject. El apparently likes pop music, or any music that brings good feelings. She is also a music critic, as to listening to songs, and those who sing one of Utau's songs. The Shugo Chara! Encyclopedia! describes El as "kind, and does everything her own way", but has a "slight tendency to get preachy". Voice Actress *In the anime television series, El is voiced by Hyo-sei. Special Powers El can perform Character Transformation with Amu without her permission. She can also sense X-Eggs like any other Guardian Character and can use limited telekinesis. Character Transformations Amulet Angel When El Character Transforms with Amu, they become "Amulet Angel". This ability was first triggered when Amu described what a guardian Character represented and felt pity for El for having been abandoned by Utau. She can perform this transformation without Amu's consent. *'Appearance: '''In this form, Amu wears a dress similar to El's, but with more ribbons and frills. She also has small ponytails on the sides of her head with angel wings coming from their base. *'Items:' #White Flag *'Abilities:' Although she is in a Character Transformation, her powers almost never come in handy other than embarrassing Amu. Her only moves are White Flag and White Flag Double Plan. In the anime, she can also use Angel Wink to attract boys who lack Guardian Characters. She had also attempted to use a love repairing ability called "Love Repair Beam", but it did no effect due to the couple's passion had never faded. This was only ever used once. Seraphic Charm When El Character Transforms with Utau, they become an angelic character called "Seraphic Charm". *'Appearance: 'In this form, she wears a pink dress and has pink ribbons and white cloths attached around her arms and legs. She also wears ballet shoes over a pair of white stockings and has hairclips in the shape of angel wings. *'Abilities: 'El and Utau can combine their powers to purify X-Eggs with an attack called "Angel Cradle", a lullaby to make anyone fall fast asleep and purify their hearts. This is shown to be Seraphic Charm's most powerful skill. Seraphic Charm's second attack is "White Wing", an attack in which Utau flaps her wings, creating a storm of white feathers. The wings on her back allow her to fly. Memorable Quotes *"Wait! Hold it right there!" (Episode 29, angrily removing the blanket from Amu). *"Oh, help me...God damn..." (Episode 121, after being kicked into an umbrella rack). *"Is anyone out there...?" (Episode 58, after being left in the rabbit cage). *"Shaddup!" *"I am the angel of love, Amulet Angel! I shall punish you in the name of justice!" (In volume 5 of the manga when she character transforms with Amu) Gallery Chibi_El.jpg|Chibi El Pucchi_el.jpg|El in Puchii Puchii Screen shot 2011-05-22 at 5.07.14 PM.png|El ''Eyes Open El.png|El Volume 7 88709.jpg|El Drinking 25254_110683015620158_110612905627169_153576_5379584_n.jpg 32086_121044627936818_114060818635199_105630_6134984_n.jpg 25254_110684662286660_110612905627169_153586_1725349_n.jpg Crying El.jpg|El is crying while Il Teasing her... 14utauep105.png Il and El.jpg|El and Il doing Doki See also *Il *Utau Hoshina *Amu Hinamori *Guardian Character *Easter Company Category:Female characters Category:Guardian Characters Category:Shugo Chara! characters